


Disney Song Swap

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Disney Dump Box [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I switched Disney songs so that Woody sings 'Be Prepared' and Scar sings ' You've Got a Friend in Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Prepared

[Woody:]  
I know moves and separation.   
Can be a hard thing to do  
But thick as you are pay attention  
Cause we’ve got a whole lot to do.   
It’s clear from your vacant expressions   
The lights are not all on upstairs   
But we’re talking moves not recession   
Even you can’t be caught awares  
So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
[Hamm]   
And where do we feature?   
[Woody]  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds horrid  
But you’ll be rewarded  
When at last I’m given my dues  
And injustice will be squared  
Be prepared!

 

[Mr Potato Head] Yeah Be Prepared  
Yeah-heh We’ll Be Prepared  
For What?  
[Woody] For the Move of the house  
[Hamm] Why? Is It sick?   
[Woody]No fool, we’re going to leave it, and Sid’s too.   
[Slinky] Great idea, Who needs a house?  
[Toys] No house! NO house! La-la-la-la-laa-laa   
[ Woody] Idiots, There will be a house.   
[Hamm] But you said..   
[Woody] There will be a new house. Stick with me and you’ll never see Sid again.   
[Hamm and Mr Potato Head] Yay! Alright, Long Live the House.   
[ ALL Toys] Long Live the house! Long live the house!

 

[Toys]  
It’s great we’ll soon be living,  
In a house that we all will adore.   
[Woody] Of course, potatoes, you’re expected   
To take certain duties on board.   
The future is littered with joy   
And once we move the main address  
The point that I must emphasize   
You wouldn’t be safe without me  
So prepare for the move of the century  
Prepare of greatest of feats  
Meticulous planning  
Expansion and spanning  
Years of longing  
Is simply why I’ll   
Be king of moving  
Respected saluted.   
And seen for the wonder I am.   
Yes my hat and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
[ALL]  
Clip-ons and ambitions bared,  
Be prepared!


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When torture seems a crazy thing  
And you're miles and miles  
From killing the king  
Just remember that it ain’t no sin  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me   
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me 

Some other folks might be  
A little bit nicer than I am  
Happier and braver too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever lead you the way I do   
It's me and you guys  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our bodies will slowly die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
We’re gonna rule the World  
We’re gonna rule the world  
We’re gonna rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this again?
> 
> I'll do it again if I get any requests


End file.
